


Welcome Home

by HUNTER29



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Reunion, Vaginal Sex, intimate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: Two years have passed since Lisanna’s “death” and she is thrilled to see everyone she knew and love, but her reunion with one person in particular holds a special meaning.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> From an idea of a request received.

A loud roar was heard in the night Y/n as two me,ears of the Fairy Tail guild stood before one of their own, however this third being wasn't who they knew as Elfman but instead a giant beast that was taking over his mind and body for its own destructive rampage. "He's completely lost it, we have to go!" The male of the two called to his guild mate but the albino haired Mirajane Strauss wasn't having it and that for the fact she was the elder kin of the one who had become the monster before her and Y/n, she was the elder sister of Elfman and she wasn't going to leave him.

"Mira!" A third voice then called and both the named female and Y/n looked behind to see another white haired female flying over before her wings turned to normal arms, "what's going on?" Lisanna, the youngest of the three Strauss siblings questioned. Mirajane explained what had happened before she and Y/n watched as Lisanna stepped forward to speak to her brother in an attempt bring him to his sense, however that just wasn't to be. No instead the giant beast just swung its arm and batted the youngest Strauss away like a bug and she flew into another direction as three voices screamed, "No!" It was that which brought Elfman back as Mirajane rushed to her sister and Y/n was quickly behind her until they saw the form of Lisanna laying motionless. Mirajane was quickly to her sibling's side holding her before the younger Strauss had started to fade away all whilst the elder begged for her not to leave. As for Y/n he tried to pull Lisanna back as she rose and faded but just like with Mirajane his efforts were in vain, as Lisanna disappeared Mira hugged Y/n as tears fell down her cheeks and said male wasn't doing well in holding his own back.

"No! Lisanna!" Y/n shouted as he bolted upright in his bed. Two years had passed since that tragic event that lost Fairy Tail one of their beloved members, but for Y/n he felt it worse just like Mirajane and Elfman. Not for any blood reasons as Y/n himself isn't a Strauss but for the fact that he and Lisanna had a very special bond due to her being the first person he had befriended when he first joined, nobody had ever reached that kind of friendship with Y/n except for her and for the fact he could only watch as she vanished it hurt like a thousand blade. Then what made it worse was the fact Y/n's bond with Lisanna had even led to him feeling something more as they grew up, and with her gone he was never able to say. However Y/n did take one thing from Lisanna's death and that was his need to get strong and over the years he did so with a promise that he wouldn't let anyone else due, that was a promise he made to Lisanna.

As Y/n was approaching the Fairy Tail guild hall he heard a ruckus from inside, the guild members shouting, cheering and laughing but it was nothing out of the ordinary as that was what Fairy Tail was known for, he couldn't help but smile as he remembered all the memories he had made there before flickers of his time with Lisanna made him sigh. After calming himself he pushed open the doors to see everyone having a good time but as he looked to the middle of the hall he froze, and the person who was stood in that spot was still as well as she looked to him. Blue eyes and white hair was a genetic for the Strauss family but that face was a match for one person, and that one person had flung herself at Y/n wrapping her arms around his shoulders whilst she cheered his name. It was Lisanna, and she was very much alive.

Y/n remained in shock as the youngest of the Strauss siblings was hugging him with tears in her eyes and after a few second his breaths had started shaking before he started crying, then he started laughing and then after that he was crying and laughing as rejoiced in holding his nearest and dearest friend Lisnna as she tightened their embrace sobbing how she had missed him so much as he did the same. Other guild members watched with smiles at this reunion between the two who had longed and wished to see each other again, then after this moment of joy did the real party of the Fairy Tail guild start as everyone was there.

Even upon reaching nightfall was the party still going but Lisanna had left most of the guild members to enjoy themselves as she had gone for a walk with Y/n where they chatted to catch up to the point they were standing outside her house, "so it was like a mirror world of here?" He asked referring to the Edola Fairy Tail where Lisanna had been accommodated for the last two years, she nodded with a smile as she explained more about this world. "Everyone was there, Mirajane, Elfman, Erza and so on, everyone, except you" she said with her tone falling saddened at the end as she looked down, "there was another version of everyone but you, and that was something that made it difficult to stay". Y/n paused where he was standing as Lisanna stepped a few paces forward before stopping and holding her arm, "sure I wasn't with my real family but it was a substitute, I wanted to come back for Mira and Elfman but also you Y/n as it wasn't the same without you". The blue eyed female turned to her fellow guild mate before again hugging him as she let tears flow again, "I missed you so much Y/n, I never met anyone else like you and it was so difficult" she cried as said male held her. Then he did something he didn't even think about as he turned Lisanna to face him then kiss her dead on the lips and where he expected her to pull back and run she instead leaned in.

The two held their kiss for a few moments longer before parting lips to meet gazes, "you kissed me" Lisanna spoke quietly to which Y/n countered "you didn't pull back" which made her laugh a little as she took effect his hand in both hers. "The truth is I've always loved you Y/n and I wanted us to be together for so long and..." She cut off at the end as a small blush rose in her cheeks, "I, for the chance I would see you again saved myself for you" she confessed quietly before looking to Y/n again. "I saved myself for you Y/n, I may have just gotten back but would you, would you have sex with me tonight?" She asked

Lisanna's bedroom door opened and she backed in whilst both she and Y/n were locked in a deep kiss, after kicking the door shut behind him Y/n laid Lisnna onto her bed where she pulled him into the kiss deeper whilst wrapping her legs behind him so to keep them close as he slid his hand up her jumper and shirt to roam over her stomach and upper body before she lifted her arms to allow him to lift off the aforementioned clothing. This left Lisanna cladded in her jean shorts and underwear and she wasn't going to be the only one in this state of near nudity as she pushed off Y/n's jacket before pulling off his shirt. The two locked their eyes for a moment before Lisanna gasped as she felt Y/n starting to pepper kisses along her body, from her lips to her neck then down her torso as he reached behind her to unclip her bra which was the discarded to the side as he closed his lips onto one of the buds protruding from her breasts.

This made Lisanna gasp at first before a soft mewl left her lips as the male whom she waited two long years to see again suckled on her nipple and she wrapped her arms around his head to hug him in the place he was in, Y/n's hand also reached to her second breast to apply more pleasurable attention to Lisanna which only made her mewl and moan more. Her legs were still wrapped around Y/n as she held him but then she felt him pry her grip away as he let her nipple from his lips to peck hers again as he worked to remove the last of her clothing which finally left Lisanna naked to the eyes.

Of course there was an initial embarrassment to being seen like this but then she remembered who it was to see naked and she relaxed before again gasping as she felt Y/n's next action, his hand slipped down between her legs as he closed his lips onto hers again to muffle her coming moans as he ran his finger over her clit. Her legs trembled as she shivered before relaxing again into the kiss which then broke so she could mewl "I love you" then hug him as he touched her, then Y/n furthered his actions by pushing a finger into Lisanna's pussy making her hips Buck against his hand a little before she rested back to moan from the pleasurable feeling that was Y/n starting to pump his finger into her. Her legs again trembled as she felt Y/n pumping his fenger inside her before returning to massage one of her breast which only brought more moans out of her lips before she suddenly felt him stop but didn't have time to question him as he laid down to pull her up over his lips.

If Lisanna thought what Y/n was doing before felt good then she was in for a surprise when he started lapping away at her pussy, his tongue running over the sensitive bundle of nerves that made her clit as she gasped and moaned from the feeling it was creating. Her hips even started rocking against his lips to the point where Y/n's oral organ penetrated Lisanna making gasp loudly before a knock was heard at the door with Mirajane's voice calling in, "Lisanna is that you?" She asked and said Strauss had to take a second to steady her breathing as Y/n hadn't stopped licking her pussy. "Uh y ye ah yeah" she managed out before covering her mouth with one hand to muffle her moans as Mirajane spoke through the door saying she and Elfman were going to be at the guild hall a bit late, "that's, oh, that's fine, see you later sis" Lisanna called back before hearing Mirajane bidding farewell then receding footsteps. After the faint sound of the front door closing did Lisanna relax enough to out her moans more louder. "I didn't hear her come in" she breathed out between her moans before suddenly feeling a build up of her pleasure that piqued with her orgasm.

Y/n lifted Lisanna up off him and laid her onto the bed where he leaned over her before she tugged at his pants, "I want you Y/n" she breathed whilst smiling up at him before Y/n removed his remaining clothing which freed his erect shaft that was starting to become painful in the tight constraints of the jeans he was wearing. The size made Lisanna stare a little as she had a faint pink hue in her cheeks but regardless she wanted Y/n and she made it clear by spreading her legs for him to position himself at her awaiting entrance, and with a gentle kiss he pushed himself into Lisanna relieving her of her virginity which she waited to give to him.

After a moment to gain her bearings, Lisanna gave signal for Y/n to start but before he did he reached a hand to hold the back of the Strauss' head as he then started to slowly thrust into her. He was going to be gentle as this was both of their first times and he wanted to make it special for Lisanna's return, he was going to avoid fucking Lisanna but instead he was going to make love to her and show her just what she means to him and how much he had missed her. He was going to make love to her. And that was shown as he peppered soft kisses onto her neck as he slowly pulled back then pushed back into her, she was tight and that was for sure but the friction the slowness caused only made the two feel even better as they were having this intimate moment between them. Lisanna moaned as she felt Y/n thrusting into her with a steady pace whilst closing her arms and legs around him to again keep him close to her, his lips like butterflies against her skin as he kissed her body before once again landing on her lips as she returned the kiss. 

Y/n kept one hand on Lisanna's waist as the other rubbed her leg and inner thigh before she moaned "faster", he looked at her as she stared up with a smile as she nodded for him to do what she had asked him to and with the confirmation he started to add a steady increase to the speed of his thrusts. This of course made it feel even better but Lisanna still asked him to go even faster to which he asked she was sure, yet another kiss was the answer and it was answer enough to make the h/c haired Mage add even more speed to his thrusts as he leaned up over Lisanna. His thrust again finding rythem without loosing speed as he again reached to knead and massage her breasts and she closed her hand over his whilst smiling up at him. Then yet again Lisanna felt herself reaching orgasm and announced this to Y/n and he responded by leaning into her shoulder as he added even more speed to his thrusts which brought Lisanna next release up.

Her grip closed tight around him as she splayed his shaft with her juices with breaths rapid as she tried to regulate them before after a half minute she calmed down. Then their position was changed so Lisanna was on top straddling Y/n as he laid beneath her, his hands both holding her hips as she pressed her own against his chest before smiling down at him as she rose her body up to lower it back down. Her pussy letting of his cock for a moment only to close back around it as she sunk down onto him again, their bodies moving in synce as Lisanna bounced and rode Y/n's lap. She was feeling so good but didn't fail to note that Y/n hadn't had his own release and surely he was building up by this point, she wasn't wrong as she could actually feel him twitch a little inside alerting her to the fact he wasn't far from orgasm, she wanted him to feel that release as well so leaned down to crash her lips to his as she took one of his hands and brought it down to her ass as she rode him faster. 

A few more twitches were felt before Y/n grunted and thrusted upwards one last time which finally concluded wth his release that was soon followed by a sensitive Lisanna as she climaxed once more before laying on Y/n's chest as he filled her pussy with his cum, finally ending their intercourse with mutual release and she didn't want to move. It would be too near to parting to soon. So she just laid on top of Y/n as he kissed her forehead saying he loved her and she replied with how she loved him too. Then slowly after what felt like the longest day of her life ,not that she was complaining, Lisanna felt her eyes too heavy and let close as she drifted asleep with a smile on her face. As for Y/n, he too drifted into slumber whilst holding Lisanna but not without pulling the blanket over both of them for warmth.

Later in the night Mirajane and Elfman finally returned home with the elder of the two going to check on their sibling, however Mirajane wasn't prepared to see a naked Lisanna and Y/n embracing in their sleep after their love making. Though she did smile as she closed the door knowing they were good for each other. Then when Elfman asked how Lisanna was, Mira merely replied "she's sleeping so let's not disturb", it was too late for Elfman to challenge Y/n if he was man enough for Lisanna so it was best not to say exactly what she saw.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
